After effects
by khooxp
Summary: Look at Tala the next morning after he drinks vodka after a drinking fest with the Blitzkrieg boys! And after he eats choclates! Humor, two-chaptered xD Rated T for people swearing and for Tala violently slamming doors in people's faces.
1. Chapter 1

XP: YAY! Hello guys, this is a two-chapter story, mostly about Tala and his after-effects of drinking vodka or eating chocolate! *grins* Enjoy!

* * *

_****Start****_

Kai threw a few pills into his throat, swallowing it with ease, before drinking some more of his black coffee. Damn, his head hurt like shit. He rubbed his head. He hated the migraines that came the next morning after a drinking fest with the Blitzkrieg Boys... Kai moaned as he heard Ian slam the refrigerator door shut after getting something to eat. "Ian..." Kai said darkly, glowering at Ian with murderous intent.

"Alright, I'm sorry, geez! All of you are like this after drinking. Why can't you recover as fast as me?" Ian rolled his eyes, though he seemed rather lethargic and messed up with his bed head and ruffled shirt. Kai winced at Ian's loud tone, grumbling unhappy curses under his breath. If he said anything else, Ian would torture him with the evil loud sounds.

"Ian, you only drink half of our amount and you'll faint," Spencer chided lightly. Spencer didn't drink last night, he was the only one who rarely drank, and was there to help them recover from their hangovers.

"Tala and Bry still out?" Ian smirked.

"Yeah, Bryan usually sleeps it off, for quite long, remember? And Tala will wake up in three hours or so..." Spencer said softly, mindful of Kai who was slumped over the table, a rare sight.

Kai blinked lazily. It was 9.a.m. It was considered late for him, and he had a business meeting to go to soon. Spencer had offered to drive him, and drop Ian at the arcade, his new hobby. Apparently he had gotten quite famous there and had many rivals and new friends there. Spencer would then go window shop around the streets of japan, since he never really had the chance to do so, and would like some time to himself.

Kai yawned, standing up and moving over to the mirror to brush his hair and smooth at the few creases in his suit. His hairs fumbled with the tie, and with a fond smile, Spencer took over, helping him to tie it. Ian chewed on a piece of choclate thoughtfully, wondering what to play first later.

Soon, Kai found himself much energized and much more functionable. "Let's go, I'm gonna be late." Spencer nodded, and they waited for Ian to wash his hands before scribbling a quick note and leaving.

* * *

***Three hours later...***

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

No answer.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Silence.

**BAM BAM BAM!**

_...THUD!_

Startled, Tala fell out of his bed, tangled in his blankets. His hair was limp, falling to his shoulders as silky red spikes. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes, yawning. Was someone at the door?

_...Whatever._

He stumbled into the bathroom and went to brush his teeth and wash his face, before holding the railings and almost tripping down the stairs to the kitchen, getting a piece of toast with his eyes closed. So tired... Luckily he was familiar with the house.

**"IS ANYONE IN?"**

"Urgh... Yeah, but I don't wanna answer you, so fuck offfff," Tala mumbled through his toast. Of course, the person or people outside his door couldn't hear him, and knocked so hard the door actually rattled. Tala moaned, Spencer wouldn't be very happy if the door broke again... Who the hell knocks so hard? Boris? Did Bryan get into truble with the loan sharks again with his gambling issues? Was Ian's little friends from the arcade asking for revenge? Was Kai in trouble with the mafia? Was Spencer... Spencer couldn't have done it. The girl he insulted in her face that was too ugly?

**"HELLO?"**

"And a fucking hello to you too," Tala muttered, dragging his feet across the plush carpet, swinging open the door and dodging the fist that was about to pound on the door, before leaning on the door, sighing, with his eyes still closed, still chewing lazily on that piece of toast. "Yeeeesssss?" Tala drawled.

He was sure the people outisde blinked with confusion, especially at his messy look. Then one of them gathered himself to speak. "Uh... Is Kai in?"

"Kaaaaiii?" Tala said in confusion. The mafia then? The boy didn't sound very fierce though, simply puzzled. The voice was very familiar. "Kaaaaiiiii!" Tala turned his head and shouted into the house. It was silent. "...Nooope, not in, try your luck next time, byehhhh!" Tala slammed the door in their face.

**"OW!"**

Ah, he hit someone's nose.

"DAMMIT, TALA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Tala cracked one eye open. Huh? Someone who knew him? Tala opened the door again. Oh! The arrogant boy with the long blue hair with the cap and his little bratty friends... Uh, what _was_their names again? Tala is too tired to care. "Kai not here," Tala repeated simply. Tala prepared to slam the door again.

"Wait!" The chinese one called out. Tala waited impatiently, finally finished his toast, yawning. "Er, hi Tala. We have something to give to Kai. Is it alright if we come in?"

"Kai's not hereeeee," Tala grumbled, almost whined, hand moving to slam the door again, but the Bladebreakers stopped the door.

"Can we wait inside?" The blond one asked.

"Oh, fuck, anything to make you guys leave me alone," Tala sighed, moving aside to let them in, before slamming the door...

**"OW!"**

...There was someone else? He opened the door and peered down. Oh, the little monkey and the nerd. They were too short to notice. So then, there were five people in the living room, three of which had red noses. Tala moved back into the kitchen, and saw the little note stuck to the fridge.

_Don't kill yourself, captain! Watch where you're going! Don't touch pointy objects as pointy as your usual hair! Will be back for dinner. -Ian._

_Remember to brush your teeth, and eat breakfast. I made toast. There are pills on the table if you have an headache, but I doubt you have one. I'll be back sometime in the afternoon. -Spencer._

_I think the Bladebrats, as you call them, are coming over. Entertain them till I come back, and don't accidentally kill them, alright? Smirks. I might never come back! -Kai_

Blah. Who cares about the brats. They can die and it wouldn't matter to Tala. Tala just wanted to sleep somemore. Tala slouched out of the kitchen. Hmm, the Bladebrats seemed rather flushed. Tala looked down at himself. He was wearing a large shirt that belonged to Kai, which hung off one of his shoulders. Ah, maybe his ruffled look made them think rather wrong thoughts... Oh, he was wearing Ian's shorts, no wonder it was kinda short and tight... No matter.

The Bladebreakers stared at Tala's show of skin. That pale creamy shoulder... those long, slender legs... that tight ass... Wait. Kai's shirt, and Ian's shorts? _OMG._What happened? And Tala usually wasn't this messy, he was usually a neatfreak... "Psshh, watch TVor something, I don't really caaare," Tala slurred. He tossed the remote control at them with a scary speed, hitting Max on the head, successfully knocking Max out.

Tala didn't seem to hear the Bladebreakers' worried cries, simply moved upstairs. Before tripping over a step, falling down gently with a 'fump!'. Tala stood up again, stretching and yawning, showing off his smooth stomach, before trudging into his room. Max soon recovered, thank goodness. The Bladebreakers looked at each other with confusion at Tala's weird behavior. He was more apathetic than usual, was was oblivious to everything.

...Little did they know it was only part one.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Tala stumbled down, giggling hysterically. He blinked cutely at the Bladebreakers, before giggling again. "Why are you guys hereeee?" Tala slinked over, while they gaped. Tala sat down beside Rei, trailing his fingers suggestively across Rei's neck. Rei flushed darkly. "T-Tala, what are you doing?"

"Hehe, that IS my name..." Tala said laughing, clinging onto Rei's neck with his arms. All of them was like, _holy shit_. "Er, erm, Tala? Can you please get off me? I don't want to be killed by you later."

Tala pouted very attractively, leaning closer to Rei. "Aw, you don't like me, kitten? ...I suppose that's fine," Tala moved over to Max in a slow crawl. "Blondie, wanna have some fun with me?" Tala whispered sexily.

"Fun?" Max perked up. "What kind of fun?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Tala grinned, throwing his arms around Max. A dust of pink spread across Max's cheeks. "Wah! Tala!" Tala pushed Max down onto the couch.

"Max!" Tyson tried to pull Tala back. Daichi and Kenny tried to help, while Rei was still stunned.

"Man, what has gotten into him?" Daichi groaned, trying hard to pull Tala off Max.

"Drugs?" Kenny panted.

Tala was surprisingly light, so he was pulled off quite easily. Now he was in Tyson's arms. Tala blinked adorably an innocently up at Tyson. Tyson turned beet red. Damn, why was Tala so cute with his hair down?

"Tala?"

Tala turned to look at Bryan, who was leaning on the railings of the staircase.

"GASP! BRY-BRY!" Tala cheered, jumping out of Tyson's arms and sprinting up the steps with his long legs, glomping Bryan so hard they fell onto the ground. "BRY-BRY!" Tala nuzzled into Bryan's chest happily, like a little puppy.

"The hell? Tala! Did you eat Ian's chocolates again?" Bryan pried Tala off.

"Maaaaaybe?" Tala titled his head at Bryan cutely.

"That won't work on me, only Spencer!" Bryan growled.

"Awwwwww, but you're my favorite person in the world, Bryan..." Tala cooed.

Bryan didn't even notice the Bladebreakers, simply standing up and carrying Tala bridal-style. Tala giggled, clinging onto Bryan. "Gods, you can be so damn clingy after you eat chocolate, and so damn dead after you drink vodka..."

"Bryyyyy," Tala grinned, pulling Bryan down for a kiss. He caught Bryan by surprise, and managed to kiss him. Bryan pulled away quickly, growling and smacking Tala's head. Tala only giggled.

"I love you, Bryyyyy!" Tala said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bryan sighed. "Back to bed you go!"

"Don't wanna!" Tala whined. "Unless you sleep with me!" Tala pouted again.

"Gah, fine, sleep sounds good anyway." And Bryan left with Tala in his arms, leaving the Bladebreakers dumbfounded again.

_What the hell was their relationship!_

* * *

_XP: Look forward to chapter two, where everyone comes back home and explains!_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

XP: Part two. Anyhow written :P

* * *

Bryan slept on obliviously. Oblivious to the sharp edge of the knife coming on at his throat... until Tala screamed...

**"DIE BITCH!" **

The knife plunged down, onto to be stopped by Bryan's hand over Tala's own which has holding the glistening and very dangerously looking knife. Bryan stared at Tala with wide, panicked eyes, looking quite funny as he stared cross-eyed at the knife that nearly took his life. "What the fuck, Tala?"

"You... you know my name...?" Tala blinked, before snarling. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Ah shit, Tala, you and your amnesia effects after drinking..." Bryan sighed as their hands and arms engaged in a power battle, pushing the blade forward and backward. Bryan was much stronger, and managed to pin Tala down, changing their position. He harshly twisted the knife out of Tala's grasp, causing Tala to let out a yelp of pain before glaring with hatred at Bryan.

"I'm Bryan," Bryan tried, looking at the clock. "You just proclaimed your love to me 20 minutes ago. Aw shucks, I've only been asleep for 20 minutes and I wake up with a knife at my throat? God hates me." Bryan blew air upwards from his mouth to blow his fringe out of his eyes.

"I KNOW NO BRYAN!" Tala growled. "LET GO OF ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" He struggled in vain against Bryan's grip.

"Kai then?" Bryan rolled his eyes.

Tala stopped. He looked up with huge eyes at Bryan. "Kai-sama?" (Sama can mean master or someone of high standing.)

"What? What sama? Kai Hiwatari, your best friend," Bryan said in frustration.

"Where... where am I?" Tala seemed to calm down a little.

"Kai's house, where we all stay," Bryan informed wearily, letting go of Tala now that Tala seems safer. That was his mistake.

Tala rushed out of them room. He skipped the stairs, jumping coolly over the railing and landing in front of the sofa, in front of the Bladebreakers, landing on two feet with his clothes and hair fluttering about.

"Do you guys live here as well?" Tala eyed them suspiciously.

"Uh, we're here to see Kai," Max said in confusion. What was up with Tala?

"So... you guys are... INTRUDERS!" Tala roared, whipping out small knives out of thin air which was slotted into each gap between his fingers. "I SHALL JUDGE YOUR WORTH! YOU HAVE TO GET PAST ME BEFORE YOU CAN GET TO KAI-SAMA!"

"Dude! He's gone psycho!" Tyson said hurriedly, scared.

"This is, like, an anime or video game!" Max said in awe.

"We, we need to get out of here!" Ray stammered. Those things in Tala's hands weren't looking so good... Kenny huddled in a corner and cried, shivering in fear.

"TALA!" Bryan roared from the staircase. "STOP!"

Tala paused, dropping his hands which were raised to strike. "Are you under Kai-sama's commands as well?" Tala spoke robotically.

"Uh. I'm his friend, dude. So are you," Bryan admitted awkwardly.

"...You speak of lies. I shall deal with you later," Tala sniffed. He turned back to the Bladebreakers. "RECEIVE YOUR JUDGEMENT!" He threw the blades, which Ray managed to dodge, protecting the others as well by pushing them out of the way. His cheek got cut in the process. "Ow!" However, it would have been rather brutal if he had not dodged at all, judging by how the knives penetrated the soft covers of the sofa.

"You will not be able to run forever!" Tala said haughtily, pulling out more knives which no one knew where he got from.

"I'm home!" Spencer called out. "No deaths, right?"

"Not yet," Tala snarled ominously. "Line up, russian boy, you'll be after the guy I found on the same bed as me after I woke up."

Way to sound wrong, Tala.

Spencer facepalmed. "Oh god. Luckily, I dragged an unwilling Kai back home with me."

Kai scowled as both he and Spencer appeared in the living room, with Spencer dragging Kai by the scarf. "Damn. He hasn't killed them yet?" Kai muttered under his breath, disappointed.

"YOU SET THIS UP!" Bryan pointed accusingly to Kai.

"Oh shush," Kai pushed Spencer away from him. He whistled loudly, getting Tala's attention.

"Master!" Tala's eyes lit up, before he frowned slightly. "Master, I'm sorry, I'll be done in a second."

"Hn," Kai nodded, nonchalant.

"KAI! SAVE US!" Tyson pleaded. Kai remained silent.

"I can't dodge much longer Kai!" Ray begged. Kai opened his eyes, a faraway look in his eyes as he contemplated his options.

"Please, Kai!" Max whined.

Kai smirked. "Tala."

"Sir?" Tala looked over, blinking innocently with new sets of knives in his hands.

"Stop it, you're destroying the furniture," Kai said coldly, walking away to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Yes sir, I'll take the trash outside," Tala chirped, keeping his knives and dragging Tyson along to the door.

"Remember the rules," Kai growled.

"Clean up the blood, dispose of the body, get rid of evidences, ensure no traces," Tala nodded seriously.

"KAI!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" Even Spencer was puzzled.

Kai looked back with a look of seriousness. Then burst out laughing. "Oi, Tala, stop it."

"Yes, master~" Tala cooed, dropping a trembling Tyson who fell to the ground as his wobbly legs gave up on him. Tala went over to stand up straight at Kai's side loyally like a soldier.

"You've all been majorly pranked," Kai said proudly.

Everyone looked at Kai in a 'wtf' expression.

"Obviously, people can become tired, irritated and apathetic in a hungover, but flirty and murderous?" Kai snorted.

Ian appeared from some hidden corner of the room, holding a videocamera. "Done, Kai!"

"Well done, I shall review it later in the comfort of my room," Kai said mockingly as he looked at everyone's faces.

"Wait... you mean, Tala was... acting?" Ray glanced back at the torn up sofa.

"You mean... Tala kissed me and nearly killed me... as acting...?" Bryan was stupefied.

Tala and Kai shared a secretive smile.

"It was a dare," Tala shrugged. "Act like a fucked up split personalitied person. You guys were really gullible."

"Mm, you were good," Kai praised.

Everyone stared, stunned, as Kai and Tala laughed and went back to their rooms.

_... "Holy shit."_

"Their... dares are a _whole new level_."

"...Remind me not to play with them."

* * *

**XP: Owari! Review or favorite for Tala's acting xD**


End file.
